waiting for the right time
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: Sherlolly, Victorian, soul mates, angst with a happy ending
1. The wrong time

Dr. Hooper entered his home after excusing himself from his colleagues' company. He promised them before he would attend the annual medical conference with them after finishing his day work. He blamed it on a very trying day at job causing a deadly headache.

He closed the door of his room with key, checking the windows to be firmly closed.

He stopped in front of the mirror memorizing how he looked like with his suit and mustache on. With a heavy sigh he reached his wig taking it off slowly to reveal the long hair that kept underneath it, pulling the huge mustache off to let the small beautiful womanly features appear.

She went still, it was like she's looking to a stranger she didn't recognize, she couldn't remember the last time she stood in front of a mirror as Molly Hooper not as Dr. Thomas Hooper, the suit looked off on her after removing her mask, she went to wear a simple night dress and got back to where she's been, studying herself like it was the first time.

She didn't lie to her friends, it was a trying day at the morgue, but not because of the piles of works she had, she got used to them, actually she was living for proving she was the best, so when everything revealed like the plan was, they all would stand dumbfounded for months, that it would be the talk of society for years, that it would prove her case, her gender case, or at least help.

But today was different, she met him, she could feel he was her soul mate the moment she laid her eyes on him, she went silent listening to him deducing everything about the corpse laying in front of her, just watching him in awe, he was brilliant. He didn't even give her a glance or notice her appearance till Dr. Stanford introduced her to him as the best pathologist in Saint Bart he could work with, and introducing him as Mr. Sherlock Holmes, the only consultant detective in the world.

She wasn't sure if he felt it too or not, panic rose in her veins, and her heart beats went faster, wondering if he did what would he do if he discovered her.

To her surprise he didn't even get his eyes off the corpse, kept studying it, saying smirking he would take her Boss's word for just now, she wanted to attack him with her words for his disrespectful answer, but she couldn't find her voice, he turned to face his friend. It was the first time she noticed him, the rude detective gave him instructions to solve the murder case, but he seemed like distracted by her, he was narrowing his eyes looking to her with uncertainty, she didn't give it much thought, till he rose his hand to shake hers, all she could recognize from what he said was "interesting," with a face full with a huge smile, her mind wasn't with him, it was with the man who rushed out her morgue yelling at his friend, John was his name, to hurry up.

Her mind was recalling the whole situation like a book she read. How her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, how brilliant he was, the beautiful color of his eyes that she didn't know yet it would haunt her for nights in her dreams, his harsh words that questioned her skills.

He wasn't affected at all, seemed like he didn't give her even a look. She had mixed feelings thinking about that.

She looked to the mirror, running her fingers through her long –screaming her femininity- hair, deciding exactly what she would do about the new situation.

 _Absolutely nothing._

She was fighting in a battle she couldn't lose. It wasn't hers to lose. She was fighting for all the women who've been wronged of her generation. She was part of a bigger plan, a revolution to right the current situation to obtain their normal rights.

She silenced her beating heart, shed one last tear for the life she could never have, held her head high leaving the woman who glanced at her from the other side of the mirror, solacing her soul by thinking it is just the wrong time, maybe in another life.


	2. In another life (Sherlock POV)

"Hooper."

"Holmes."

It was his turn to look to her in awe. It was her all this time, how could he be that blind, that ignorant.

He knew he met his soulmate one day in this life, the mark was deeper, but he could never remember when. He deduced that his mind found it as unimportant information and deleted it somehow. He was proud of himself. Boring domestic life and a dull wife were the last thing he needed now and ever. The nearest relation he had was with the adventuress Irene Adler. She occupied his mind for a long time with her case and her revolutionary personality, but she couldn't occupy his cold heart.

She wrote to him after she left England. In her last letter she told him she found her soulmate and she would stay in France, that was years from this day.

He felt sorry for her. Finding your soulmate would turn your life upside down, this woman couldn't stay in a country for more than half a year, now she settled just because she found someone she thought he would be the reason for her happy ever after.

He was glad for his situation in this life and the past lives he had, he was free to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted without fearing anything, but sometimes he felt annoyed, it was like an unsolved case with the answer rubbing itself under his nose, teasing him.

As usual he was right, literally right. The nagging doctor who turned his life into living hell with every case they worked on it together was his soulmate.

SHE was his soulmate, this brilliant stunning strong woman was his soulmate and he was clever as a tire to notice her. He tried to find her after solving the case but she was vanished, he didn't even know her real name.

The next day he stormed into the morgue searching for her, Dr. Stanford told him that the good doctor is taking the next couple of days off to get prepared for the conference he would host.

Those two days were enough to recognize some facts, first he was an idiot, second she was in danger with every day she spent in this disguise, yes it was for a noble case but it was her life in stake now. He felt unease with the thought, his heart was screaming at him to save her, his mind was convincing him it was a lost case, she would never accept, but he remembered Irene, she left it all for love, he knew it would take a lot of time to convince her to leave it all and run away with him, starting a new life where nobody would recognize her or could harm her, he would sacrifice his current living for her, of course she would reciprocate.

He went to the conference, searching for her everywhere before it was her time to speak but he failed again.

She was at the stage and all the doctors and journalists who attended the conference gave their attention to her, he watched her, listening to every word she said with confidence, she made the whole place stunned with her speech, the hall filled with applauses and cheering words for the brilliant doctor, but she didn't get down, after all the voices died she looked to him.

He knew what she was going to do, but it was too late, before he could move she took off her mustache, than she pulled off her wig, the hall that was filled with applauses less than a minute ago now was filled with shouting and harsh words ordering her to get down, calling her the worst names.

But he didn't hear all of that, all what he was focused on was reaching her and all he could think of that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried, hands were holding him, he saw two police officers reaching for her and putting her hands in cuffs, he screamed her name or at least the one he knew her by, she looked to them all demanding them to remember her as Dr. Hooper the woman who fooled them all, then she looked to him with sad eyes, he wanted to assure her that he wouldn't let any harm come to her, that she would be safe, but the hands kept pushing him away.

He freed himself and went running after the carriage that carried her but his legs let him down.

He reached the police station yelling and asking for her, they told him the carriage didn't reach the station, it never did nor did she.

It was the perfect plan, just like Recolliti's, he thought.

It was the talk of clubs for years, the woman who fooled them all.

She vanished with no trace to follow, he knew at this moment that the sad eyes weren't out of fear. She was saying her last goodbye to him.

Leaving no trace didn't stop him from searching for her for the rest of his life, he never lost hope.

The day he died he was laying with a peaceful smile on his face, promising himself he would find her in another life.

* * *

The present:

He got up with wide eyes and a forehead dripping sweats, panting heavily trying to catch some air for his desperate lungs, this wasn't a dream, he thought, no it could never be a dream.

He got up in hurry and dressed up fast he didn't even notice what he was wearing.

He stopped a cap and barked all the time for the fastest route that could make him reach his destination faster even by one minute.

She was wearing her coat to go home, she was desperate for a hot beverage and some food. It was a trying day at the morgue.

She heard the door opened and turned to see who's coming in this late hour.

"Damn it Sherlock, I told you there is no parts available today, you didn't have to come here to check."

He was just standing there, looking to her like he never saw her before, like she was a wild creature from an old book.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Before she could reach him she heard him saying one word.

"Hooper."

She went still, he said it in awe, with longing filling his eyes, he remembered.

She looked to him with surprised eyes for a moment, then, they were relieved and peaceful, her smile was dazzling, she straightened her back unconsciously taking the same stand in the old church.

"Holmes."


	3. In another life (Molly POV)

She didn't know why she spoke in this moment, she could let another one explain, take the lead while she stays hidden in the dark, but it was like an internal force pushing her to show herself as she really was.

She knew he recognized her in the instant, not just as Dr. Hooper but as his other half as well, the admiration look in his eyes melted her heart.

All her partners' eyes were on him, all of them but one, Lady Carmichael's eyes floated between him and her, studying them.

Her ideal's stares made her feel she could read her like she bared her soul under her foot, it terrified her.

Lady Carmichael narrowed the distance between them, asking her to come with her quietly.

They left the scene behind and took the carriage to their other bolt hole.

It was the first time they were together alone without the rest, hideous scenarios ran all over her head, the worst was that the good lady thought she revealed her disguise for the detective under a moment of weakness.

They reached the small house. Her host offered her some tea then took the seat in front of her.

"You're going to host the next medical conference." It wasn't a question.

She sipped from her China "It will be the perfect time to reveal your real self." It was an order.

Molly was shocked, that was not the plan, reaching one of the highest positions at Bart before revealing herself was the real plan, and it was going better than expected, her career was heading up faster than anybody ever thought.

"I don't understand, the right time was with my name in the head chief of Bart's office." She was boiling with anger. She knew the day would come, but not that soon.

"Well, it's not an option any more don't you think?" Lady Carmichael's voice was cold.

"I didn't..." the word choked in her throat, she was fighting tears.

"I didn't uncover my disguise to anybody, I would never threat our case for any personal reason." She defended herself from an accusation was never pointed at her.

The lady's eyes softened for a while with a hint of compassion, holding the young woman's hand with one of hers

"I know my dear, I trust you, but can you trust him, that he will never be a threat for our society."

Words failed the young doctor.

The older woman straightened her back, gaining back her coldness.

"You will take the next days off, preparing yourself for the day. The carriage will take you home now."

* * *

The day they waited for had finally came, she was more than prepared for her role, mastering it, she walked to the stage with steady steps, looking to the hall from the height, journalists were crowding all over the place, the more the merrier, she thought.

He was sitting there, watching her with eyes full with worry, she ignored him.

After the applauses stopped, she prepared herself for the next, she picked another glance, his eyes were now wide with terror, he deduced what she was about to do, before giving herself time to think, she took of her mask, she didn't trust herself for long time.

Lady Carmichael was right, they needed more than two fake police men, she could see him fighting with all he got to reach her, her screamed name on his lips ripped her heart, she looked to him for the last time, memorizing his features, like she could forget.

'Goodbye Mr. Holmes' she said to herself.

They smuggled her out of the country, with a new disguise as Dr. William, she travelled to Africa, searching for solace and comfort there just like Dr. Watson did when his friend faked his death.

She found her happiness in helping the others, dedicated herself for them till the last day of her life, she couldn't deny that she missed him, dreamt of him, but if time went back, she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Six years before he remembered:

She was eating her cold salad reluctantly when Dr. Stanford entered her office with hesitating steps.

"Molly I need to ask you a favor."

"No, Mike I won't work with him, I saw Magi after she worked with him, she didn't recover yet."

"Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent." He pleaded her.

She couldn't resist him. He was like a father to her.

With a heavy sigh she got up, at least she was rescued from this disastrous plate.

She entered the morgue. He was giving her his back lowering himself to the level of the victim, what a freak!

"You needed my help?" She asked exasperated.

"Yes yes, the other one was just too stup.." He raised up to look at her and stopped dead, she didn't move either.

His expression was screaming HELL NO !

Hers wasn't any better.

She stormed out of the morgue and ran for her life. Her legs took her to the nearest lady's room.

She was breathing hard, relying on the door behind her, from the billions human beings in the world, it had to be this asshole, she thought bitterly.

Glimpses of a life wasn't hers started to surround her brain. She was collapsing on the floor from the killing pain inside her head. She remembered first.

She got out searching for him to see if he remembered too but he was gone.

He didn't show up for another month.

When he did he made it clear he wanted nothing from her as a soulmate, that she would be better without him.

To his surprise, she simply agreed, with no argue at all, leaving him short of words and heading to her office.

She remembered every single detail, if this Sherlock was anything like the other, he would come to her. He fell in love for her once, his voice screaming her name assured that, what will stop him from falling again.

It was just a matter of time, and she could wait.


End file.
